Recueil d'OS Malec
by Warriors2710
Summary: Recueil d'OS Malec. Couple : Magnus et Alec. (The Mortal Instruments)
1. Malec Kiss

_Alec :_

Ma sœur rentre dans la salle, aussi belle que d'habitude. Elle porte une longue robe dorée foncé, son collier rouge et ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle regarde Simon et Clary, qui lui adressèrent un sourire, puis se tourne vers nos parents qui l'observent d'un air fier. Elle se place à ma gauche, puis c'est au tour de Lydia d'entrer. Ses cheveux blonds sont noués en une tresse et elle est habillée d'une robe de mariée blanche et dorée. Elle me lance un sourire que je n'arrive pas à lui rendre. Je suis en train de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Comment pourrais-je sourire ? Elle n'en tient pas compte et continue à avancer, souriante et heureuse.

"Wow." lâche Simon.

Il a raison, Lydia est très belle. Mais je suis gay, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Je n'aurais jamais dû la demander en mariage, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je dois l'épouser pour l'honneur de ma famille. Elle lance un sourire éblouissant à mes parents tandis que je tente d'éloigner mes mauvaises pensées. Je lui tend ma main pour l'aider à monter, sans même parvenir à sourire à mon tour.

Isabelle tend le coussin vers Lydia, qui prend doucement le bracelet et le passe à mon poignet. Je lui adresse un sourire forcé, puis me tourne pour prendre délicatement le collier. Il est posé sur un petit coussin doré, entre les mains de mon parabatai. Jace laisse échapper un petit sourire : il a l'air fier de moi. Autant que mes parents. Si seulement ils savaient...

J'attache le collier autour du cou de ma fiancée, des sombres pensées tourbillonnant dans la tête. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

"Il est temps pour Alec Lightwood et Lydia Branwell de se marquer l'un à l'autre les runes de mariage. Une rune sur la main, une rune sur le cœur. Une union est née."

Lydia prend la stèle et touche la rune de mariage marquée sur la glace avec la pointe de celle-ci. Puis elle prend ma main et me regarde un instant. Sait-elle que je regrette ma décision ? Pour la rassurer, je me force à sourire et elle baisse la tête, s'apprêtant à appliquer la pointe de la stèle sur mon poignet. Mon cœur me hurle de ne pas la laisser faire, mais ma conscience me réprimande : je ne peux plus reculer.

Soudain, un bruit résonne et nous levons la tête vers les portes qui s'ouvrent.

C'est lui.

Mon cœur s'emballe dès que je le vois passer les portes, le regard fixé sur moi. Je le dévisage, bouche bée, et je n'arrive pas à empêcher un petit sourire de franchir mes lèvres. Mes sentiments me frappent de plein fouet, m'empêchant de respirer. Je n'arrive pas à y croire : il est venu pour moi. Plus tôt dans la journée, je l'ai rejeté. Je l'ai accusé de jouer avec moi. Et pourtant, il est là. Je suis incapable d'encore résister à mes sentiments. J'essaye de le faire depuis que je l'ai rencontré, mais impossible, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, et mon cœur non plus. Je l'aime, et me marier avec Lydia n'arrangera rien. Ça ne servira qu'à nous faire souffrir, à nous détruire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier fait ici ?" lance ma mère avec dégoût.

Il n'en tient pas compte, et moi non plus. Je ne réagis pas quand elle se tourne vers moi. Je reste figé comme de la glace, regardant Magnus dans les yeux.

"Izzy, appelle Jace en baissant la voix. Est-ce que Alec a invité Magnus ?

-Je l'ai invité, répond ma sœur. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se montrerait."

Alors c'est elle qui l'a invité. _Je t'adore, Izzy._ Elle me connaît par cœur et a toujours voulu mon bonheur. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit directement rendu compte de mon attirance envers Magnus.

Voyant que je ne réagis toujours pas, ma mère se lève pour rejoindre Magnus au bout de l'allée.

"Magnus, quitte ce mariage maintenant." siffle-elle.

Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont elle lui parle.

Sans se soucier des autres, Magnus s'avance vers le milieu de l'allée d'un air déterminé, et il lève deux doigts pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en mêler.

"Maryse, c'est entre moi et ton fils. Je partirais s'il me le demande."

Mon cœur s'affole, il tambourine si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter.

Je ne quitte toujours pas Magnus des yeux. Ma respiration est saccadé, je n'arrive plus à aligner mes pensées. Que dois-je faire ?

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?" me demande Jace.

Je ne parviens pas à répondre. Je n'arrive plus à le quitter du regard.

"Alec ?" dit Lydia.

 _"Tu perds ton souffle à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la pièce."_ La voix de Magnus résonne encore dans ma tête.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle en me tournant vers elle.

"Hey.

-J'ai...j'ai du mal à respirer, lui dis-je avec beaucoup de mal.

-Je sais. C'est bon."

Je roule des épaules et reprend ma respiration.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Son sourire s'efface mais je continue. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge.

"Je pensais faire une bonne chose mais...ce ne l'est pas.

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, fait Lydia en secouant la tête.

-Lydia, je suis désolé.

-Hey."

Elle pose une main sur ma joue et me la caresse de son pouce.

"Tu mérites d'être heureux, continue-t-elle alors que je souris un peu plus franchement. D'accord ? Je vais bien."

Elle hausse légèrement les épaules, fait glisser sa main le long de mon épaule puis la retire. Ma volonté à me battre contre mes sentiments flanche, les limites que je m'étais fixés tombent.

C'est alors que je décide de suivre mon cœur. C'est ce qu'il m'avait conseillé un jour, mais ce jour-là je n'assumais pas encore mes sentiments et je pensais que mon cœur me guidait uniquement vers ma famille. Mais non. Mon cœur me guide vers Magnus, et c'est vers lui que je me tourne. J'embrasse la salle du regard, personne ne se doute de ce que je vais faire. Mes parents vont être furieux, et les autres shadowhunters ne vont plus m'approcher. Mais qu'importe ? Comme Lydia l'a dit, je mérite d'être heureux. Magnus aussi. Je le regarde avec calme, il n'a pas non plus l'air de comprendre ce que je vais faire.

Je le trouve magnifique, avec son costume noir, ses yeux marrons qui deviennent jaune-verts comme ceux des chats quand il fait de la magie, et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés dont la pointe est rouge aujourd'hui. Il est maquillé, comme souvent, de paillettes noires sur les paupières et d'un trait de crayon sous les yeux. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau malgré ses goûts étranges pour la mode.

Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, je me sens enfin prêt. Prêt à lui prouver que je l'aime. Prêt à être heureux.

Je descends les marches de l'hôtel et je marque un temps d'arrêt pour être sûr de ne rien regretter. _Est-ce que mon amour pour lui vaut le coup de gâcher ta relation avec tes parents ?_ La question ne se pose même pas.

J'avance dans sa direction en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ses yeux paraissent me dire tellement de chose que je n'arrive pas à deviner quoi.

Ma mère comprend que ce que je fais ne va pas lui plaire et tente de s'interposer :

"Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fa...

-Assez." lui dis-je d'une voix ferme sans quitter Magnus des yeux.

Tout le monde me regarde d'un air sidéré, mais au fond je n'en ai rien à faire. La seule personne qui compte, c'est lui. Une fois à quelques mètres de lui, je comble l'espace entre nous deux en le tirant par le col de sa veste, puis je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, mais peu importe. Je sens qu'il est très étonné, mais il s'empresse de répondre à mon baiser.

Personne ne doit rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe. Pour une fois, je m'en fiche.

Je sens les mains de Magnus me rapprocher en me tirant par la taille, et je continue de l'embrasser. Je me retire pendant une seconde, encore sonné par la tournure des événements et je le regarde encore une fois dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il en veut plus, et je compte lui donner. Baissant les yeux vers ses lèvres, je replonge vers celle-ci et tente de lui communiquer mon amour à travers ce baiser.

On s'embrasse avec fougue comme si on étaient seuls, et cela me paraît aussi naturel que si ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'embrassais. Nos lèvres sont faites pour se rencontrer, nos cœurs sont fait pour battre à l'unisson.

On finit par se séparer, lentement, et j'ouvre doucement les yeux.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, Alec."


	2. Saint Valentin

Malec – Spécial St Valentin

Alec papillonna des yeux. Les doigts de Magnus traçaient des cercles sur son torse finement musclé. Il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête. Le sorcier le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Alec se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Magnus lui rendit immédiatement son baiser et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son petit-ami. Il s'écarta un instant pour contempler les magnifiques yeux bleus d'Alec, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Tu sais quel jour on est, Alexander ? » murmura Magnus une fois qu'ils se détachèrent pour de bon.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres esquissa un sourire. Évidemment qu'il le savait. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone et le déverrouilla.

 _09:12. 14 Février._

Il le reposa et répondit :

« Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. »

Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Une fois revenu dans leur chambre, Magnus était debout, se frottant les yeux. Alec s'approcha de lui et le poussa sur le lit.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, chéri. »

Il s'assit à califourchon sur son petit-ami et posa ses mains sur son torse en souriant malicieusement.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi, susurra Magnus en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée au restaurant ?

-Parfait. » répondit l'autre en se penchant pour embrasser Magnus une nouvelle fois.

Le soir-même, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et son chasseur d'ombre marchaient en direction du restaurant, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Alec repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Magnus. Toutes les galères qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble.

Il pensa à leur première rencontre, où Magnus l'avait délibérément dragué devant tout le monde. À ce moment-là, il avait été très gêné mais aussi plutôt flatté. C'était le premier à le désigner comme « beau gosse ». Puis avaient fini par sortir ensemble, mais Camille était arrivée et avait tout chamboulé. À cause d'elle, il avait réalisé qu'il allait mourir un jour, mais que Magnus, lui, continuerait de vivre pour l'éternité et l'oublierait. Alors qu'il était sur le point de refuser la proposition de Camille, Magnus avait appris leur manège et l'avait quitté, malgré ses sentiments. Ils avaient tout de même fini par se remettre en couple.

Oui, ces deux-là avaient vécu beaucoup de choses. Mais malgré ça, ils étaient encore ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait aux yeux d'Alec.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et le sorcier se retourna en le questionnant du regard. Alec attira Magnus vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Alec ?

-Je... »

Il secoua la tête en cherchant les mots. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les discours, et même si Magnus avait réussi à le rendre moins timide, il avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. »

Magnus lui lança un sourire éblouissant et l'attrapa par son écharpe bleue, qu'il lui avait offerte au début de leur relation. Il la tira pour qu'il se penche, et passa l'autre main derrière son cou pour caresser ses cheveux de jais. Il plongea ses yeux de chats dans les beaux yeux bleus d'Alec et dit :

« Je t'aime aussi, Alexander. »


	3. Memories

Malec – Memories

De beaux cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffiés. De magnifiques yeux bleus foncés. Un visage d'ange. Des runes noires ressemblant en tout point à des tatouages sur sa peau.

Magnus observait la photo d'Alec depuis quelques minutes déjà. La touchant des bouts des doigts, il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Voilà déjà un an que la mort avait emporté Alec. Un an que Magnus était dévasté.

Pourtant, le long de sa vie, il avait vu beaucoup de personnes mourir. Être immortel n'est pas simple. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Alec. Ce n'était pas son premier amour, certes, mais il était la première personne qu'il avait autant aimé.

Avant de rencontrer Alec, le sorcier avait commencé à s'endurcir. Lui qui tombait si facilement amoureux, il ne l'avait plus été pendant plusieurs années. Quand son chemin avait croisé celui du Chasseur d'Ombre, quelque chose s'était débloqué en lui. Attiré par la combinaison des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, il avait flirté avec lui mais les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses au fil du temps. Il avait été le premier des deux à tomber amoureux.

"Alexander..." murmura Magnus d'une voix cassée tout en continuant de fixer la photo.

Il finit par la poser sur la table, au milieu de toutes les autres photos qu'il avait prises quand Alec était encore en vie. Magnus posa les coudes sur ses genoux et essuya ses larmes, qui continuèrent tout de même de couler. Il observa les différentes photos éparpillées sur la table basse. Il commença par celles de leur tout premier voyage, puis par d'autres qu'ils avaient prises dans son loft, lors d'une journée où les deux amoureux avaient pris des tonnes de photos et de selfies. Cela avait commencé à cause -ou plutôt grâce- à Magnus, qui avait pris une photo d'Alec sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Cela avait donné un magnifique cliché : le Chasseur d'Ombre regardait Magnus avec un sourire en coin, puis la photo suivante le montrait en train de rigoler, les yeux baissés.

Magnus sourit à travers ses larmes en repensant à ce moment semblant si anodin, mais qui était tellement important pour lui.

Alec n'avait pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour rendre ses journées magiques : la magie de l'amour suffisait largement. D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, et il s'essuya les joues du dos de sa main. Malgré tout, ses joues en furent baignées dès la seconde suivante.

Son Alec lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre. Il passait ses journées vautré dans son canapé, regardant tous les jours les photos qui ne quittaient jamais la table basse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir. Chaque jour il pleurait, et chaque nuit le chagrin l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait constamment envie de hurler, comme si cela pourrait réparer la blessure de son coeur, remplir le trou béant que l'absence d'Alec avait laissé dans sa poitrine. Le départ de son amoureux avait laissé un vide en lui. Il avait été détruit.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Alec était encore trop jeune pour mourir, Magnus avait encore désespérément besoin de lui. Un démon avait commit un meurtre dans un quartier de Brooklyn, et Alec s'était lancé à sa poursuite accompagné de sa soeur, son fidèle parabatai et la petite-amie de celui-ci. Magnus se rappelait encore de la voix tremblante de Jace quand il l'avait appelé.

"Viens vite, Magnus...dépêche-toi !"

Il entendait quelqu'un pleurer derrière lui. Il avait supposé que c'était Isabelle, son coeur s'était affolé et il avait directement créer un Portail pour se rendre sur les lieux.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler des visages torturés et en pleurs de Jace, Isabelle et Clary. Mais surtout, il pouvait encore se rappeler de son hurlement quand il avait aperçut le corps d'Alec. La façon dont il s'était écroulé à genoux près de celui qu'il aimait. Les cris qu'il avait poussés, les larmes qu'il avait versés, les paroles qu'il avait prononcés.

"Alexander ! Alec ! Non, Alec, réveille-toi...tu peux pas me faire ça..."

Il avait même tenté d'utiliser sa magie pour le réveiller, mais rien à faire, il était déjà mort...

Tentant de sortir ce moment de sa tête, le sorcier se leva d'une traite et fonça dans salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Son reflet lui renvoya une bien piètre image de lui-même. Les gouttes se mélangeaient à ses larmes sur son visage. Ses yeux de chats étaient rouges et cernés. Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur terne, certains se dressaient sur sa tête comme des piques alors que d'autres mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Ils s'essuya le visage avec une serviette.

Retournant s'allonger sur le canapé, il serra dans ses bras l'écharpe bleue qui appartenait autrefois à Alec : un cadeau que lui avait fait Magnus. Grâce à un sort de celui-ci, l'odeur d'Alec n'avait plus quitté l'écharpe.

Le sweat qu'il portait lui appartenaient aussi. Il n'avait plus porté aucun vêtement coloré depuis la mort du Chasseur d'Ombre, plus de maquillage ni de bijoux. Catarina avait essayé de le convaincre à se reprendre en main, elle s'était même occupée de lui. Même Tessa était passée le voir, lui donner des conseils. Mais Magnus les avait fait partir d'une façon plutôt désobligeante. Au fond, il s'en voulait un peu de les avoir blessées. Mais après tout, lui aussi souffrait. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide de Tessa, ni de celle de Catarina. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Alec. Ni rien, ni personne d'autre.

Sentant une nouvelle crise de larmes arriver, il s'allongea sur son canapé en fermant les yeux, l'écharpe toujours entre ses bras. Président Miaou vint se blottir contre lui, et Magnus enfouit sa tête dans la douce fourrure de son chat. Ce dernier aussi souffrait de la perte d'Alec : lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup.

"Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, hein ?" chuchota-t-il, la voix brisée.

Le coeur brisé, les joues pleins de larmes, il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Pour certains, le sommeil leur permettait de ne plus ressentir la souffrance. Les rêves leur permettaient de s'échapper de la réalité. Pour Magnus, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Car tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était Alec.


End file.
